Save Me From Myself
by Ichigo0-0Rose
Summary: What if Tony escaped the cave a few days faster than the original timeline? Therefore, when he treads through the desert, Rhodey didn't find him first, Rose Potter did. Rose, who was taking a vacation from her dimension, stumbles upon a dying man. So what does she do? Save him. Curse her saving people motto. FEM Harry! (MOD)
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Summary: What if Tony escaped the cave a few days faster than the original timeline? Therefore, when he treads through the desert, Rhodey didn't find him first, Rose Potter did. Rose, who was taking a vacation from her dimension, stumbles upon a dying man. So what does she do? Save him. Curse her saving people motto. FEM Harry! (MOD)**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! This idea came to me as I was re-watching Iron Man! Hope this goes great! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

Pain. That was all Tony Stark could feel. Well that, and dehydration and hunger. He didn't know anymore. Everything looked the same in this desert. The sky, the sand, the sun…and he swore to God, if there was one, he passed that rock sediment at least three times already. Was he just wandering in a huge circle?

Tony looks at the ground behind him then in front of him. Well, he didn't see a trail of blood in his distance, so maybe either everything looks the same or he finally cracked and hit the level of hallucinations. Or maybe the wind was blowing the sand around him to cover it. He could barely make out his footprints.

"I wonder how long I've been here?" Tony thought as he fell to his knees and holding his hand to his chest. How is he still alive with this wound? Let alone the fact that he also doesn't have the energy to power the arc reactor for the electromagnet Yinsen put into him. He fell flat to the floor with his head to the side so he didn't take a mouthful of sand. His energy has depleted from him. He could barely move a muscle.

So this is how he's going to die.

He couldn't believe it. He had so much to live for. Gadgets to build. Friends, well only two really, to hang out with. New cars to drive. Girls to take a spin with. And this is how it ends. Tony sighs in defeat. If he was hidden away in a cave to build a nuke missile for terrorists, then he would bet that the next town, if it had any cellular service, was probably miles and miles away. It had to be far enough from civilization to not to notify the public (the boom would probably be something to raise heads), but close enough to get there by car for supplies. And since he only had wobbly feet instead of a car, he was pretty much doomed.

He flips himself over with whatever last minute strength he has, while grunting in pain, and stares at the cloudless sky. Arms spread out. Well, if he's going to die, might as well enjoy the sun and pretend he is sun bathing at his house in Malibu. He closes his eyes to what believes is his last, and says, "I'm ready now. Take me."

He only had about ten seconds to enjoy whatever he was doing before being startled by someone speaking to him.

"Um sir…are you alright?" A female voice to his right above him called out. "I'm on the floor bleeding probably a huge amount of blood, I can't move a muscle, and the shrapnel shell shards close to my chest are now closing into my heart because the magnet isn't powered. Of course I'm not alright!" Tony thought. He had to be dead now, and a demon or an angel, who was female (bonus!), has come to retrieve his soul.

"Have you finally come to take me away?"

"Um." The female voice says uncertainly. "Take you where exactly? A hospital? Because I don't blame you if you say yes."

"No, I'm dead. You're going to either take me to heaven or hell. But because it is me, I'll probably end up going into neither."

"I see. Well, um, I hate to burst whatever hallucinatory bubble you are in right now, but you're not dead. I think I would know."

Tony retorted back, getting slightly crankier by the second. "Was it because my inanimate body is suddenly talking or because no vultures have come to wipe me clean of everything besides bones?"

"I think I need to get you to a hospital sir. ASAP if I'm judging the blood I see you've seem to accumulate. Hold on sir, I'll give you a lift." The girl says soothingly as if she was trying to calm his anger slash sarcasm. So she had to be an angel!

"Tony. I'm not sir, I'm Tony." He said with his eyes still close. He hasn't open then once during his conversation with the angel. He was still in the denial that he was alive.

"Oh, okay Tony. My name is Rose. I may not be a health expert, but common sense is telling me this isn't the right time to continue our pleasant, civilian conversation."

Tony snorted. "By all means, do whatever the hell you want with my body. As long as you don't sell my organs, because that is a big no no." Tony tried to wave a finger up like a parent scolds a child, but the finger and arm went limp due to lack of energy and blood pumping.

"Okay, hospital now. Tell me Tony, where is the nearest city?"

"You don't know? I would have assumed you knew since you are willing to help me. Are you lost too?"

"Ah. I was just traveling until I saw your body."

"Well you might as well just leave me to die. I'm a lost cause anyways." Tony stated. "However, if you do decide to be a good Samaritan and not sell my organs, then can you take my body back to either one of my friends, Pepper Potts or James Rhody? They would probably like a body to see when they bury me six feet under."

"You're not going to die! Not on my watch!" Rose cried out.

Tony sighs. "Look lady, you sound nice and all; probably got a rocking body too, judging by what I'm sort of feeling as you hold me close, but unless you can magically heal me or pop us to the nearest population, I'm as good as dead."

Tony hears Rose whispers to herself thinking he couldn't hear her. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Hermione was right, I do have a people saving problem."

Rose sighs in defeat. "You're going to be my responsibility from now on! And one of the requirements of watching over you is to keep you alive. So hold on tight, and try to stay awake as long as possible. Oh, and try not to throw up."

"What?" That was the last thing Tony heard and thought of before passing out when his whole body suddenly felt like it went through a narrow tube.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright! We got through chapter 1. I'll be following the Iron Man arc on this one, but tweaking it to mould around with Rose. I don't know if it will crossover to the Avengers or not, but we'll see. I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Help Hermione!

**REWRITE- due to the fact some people seem to have an issue with this chapter, and told me it sucked. I somewhat agree with them. I was just trying to have some fun, but I guess logic was needed in this magical/technological world. I'm rewriting the scene and adding some new parts to it. So this will be here until I get the rewrite uploaded.**

 **Also, I know some of you guys are probably having some issues with my grammar when it goes from past to present back to past, and it's frustrating. I never really notice it when typing or rereading. That's usually why I ask for a second opinion. So I thank you guys for your brute honesty. There are times of course when I don't, but it seems like I don't really have a say in that matter when words go public.**

 **I'll start reworking the grammar for the future chapters, so for now, the new chapter will have to be on hold. I'll also need to be more creative when branching off the movie. I just wanted to make sure I got certain scenes right, and just let the first movie be the first movie with Rose's input. Obviously it will change, as that is Fanfiction's mission when we create ideas and stories for the public to read. Thanks. So there are going to be some changes here and there. I thank those who have stayed with this story for so long, and bared through it. I hope I meet everyone's expectations, and allow you guys to have an enjoyable story to sit back and read.**

 **Until the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Where am I?

**Summary: What if Tony escaped the cave a few days faster than the original timeline? Therefore, when he treads through the desert, Rhodey didn't find him first, Rose Potter did. Rose, who was taking a vacation from her dimension, stumbles upon a dying man. So what does she do? Save him. Curse her saving people motto. FEM Harry! (MOD)**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Wow- Chapter 3 already! T** **hank you everyone who has reviewed, favored, and alerted my story! It really makes my day to know that my story is interesting enough to continue. I would love to hear your input so far, so please comment below after finishing this chapter. Now then, on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Where am I?

The light was blinding when Tony tried to open his eyes. His whole body hurt, yet he felt comfortable. Was the whole incident a terrible nightmare. He sure hoped so.

Tony groaned and said automatically to test his hypothesis. "Jarvis, close the blinds." He waited for the light to dim down or better yet, hear his familiar AI speak. "Jarvis? Didn't you hear me?" When no reply was given back, Tony's eyes snapped open. "No!" he thought.

It was a bit distorting at first, but when everything started to focus into place, his eyes widened. This wasn't his room. No, this wasn't even his home.

"Where am I?" Tony thoughts as he roamed his eyes around. It was too generic, but it gave him comfort that he wasn't in a hospital. No, the way the room was set up, it has to be a guest room. But where and whose? Was it the nice terrorist's headquarters, and not a cave anymore? Tony closed his eyes and tried to remember the aftermath of his escape and Yinsen's sacrifice. There, he remembers a young woman with fire red hair that glowed bright under the scorching desert sun. His angel if he recalled. So does that mean he was dead? Was he in heaven or hell?

Before he could ponder more, he heard the door creak open. A young woman with soft, curly brown hair walked in looking down at her clipboard.

"If all things are as planned, he should be waking up soon." she mumbled.

Tony gave a small cough to let her know he was awake. Her head snapped up and quickly walked to his bedside. "You're awake. Tell me sir, what is the last thing you remembered?"

"I escaped and traveled through the desert, on the verge of dying; only to fall in the hands of a beautiful woman who claimed she wasn't an angel."

The woman nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, the good news is, all your body functions and parts are back to normal working speed. Unfortunately, the bad news is that I couldn't get the metal out, as it was too close to your heart. Your chance of survival was higher with the metal inside you rather than the tedious, risk taking surgery option. However, I did manage to give the magnet a small boost of power to keep it from getting closer to your heart, but for warning, I say it will only be effective at minimal a few weeks. A month if we cross our fingers. By then, we need to find you an alternate magnet or something equivalent."

Tony nodded. "I'll come up with something when I get back to my lab. But um, ma'am, thank you for the update and all, but where am I?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger. Hello." She gave a small wave. "Right now you are currently under the roof of your so called angel's house. I'll go call her and tell her you're awake." She walked towards the door, but before leaving she turned her head and said, "Oh, by the way, there is a glass of water and your medicine you need to drink. Take your liquid medicine first then the water. I expect both of them to be inhaled by you by the time I get back." With a final nod, she walked out.

Tony stared at the now closed door for awhile before shifting his glance towards the bedside table holding said objects. Whatever the medicine was, it was his first time seeing it being given in a vial. His trust in them has increased due to the fact they saved him from being lowered six feet under. It may not be as high as Pepper and Rhody, but a little higher than everyone else alive in his life. So with that final thought, he uncorked the vial, and drowned the contents in one go without another thought.

Bad idea. "Gak! What the hell did I just drink!?" Tony said. Whatever he just drank was like drinking a shot of the worst alcohol ever created. He down that glass of water as if it was his last. It helped a bit in getting rid of the after taste.

"Bleh." Tony said while sticking out his tongue. "That was disgusting." However, even though it tasted disgusting, he suddenly felt stronger than before. Not like the weakness he felt every day after the first in the cave. Woah, that was some powerful stuff!

The door opened once again. However, instead of Hermione, he was greeted with his angel. Who seems to be blushing hard and not even trying to make eye contact with him.

"Ah. There's an angel at my door." Tony joked. His angel made eye contact with him, only to quickly look above his head and stare there.

"Um. Hello Tony. How are you feeling now?" she said softly. Good God! Her voice even sounded heavenly. Were they sure he wasn't dead?

"Uh…I feel better than before. Although I think that is obvious."

She chuckled at his dry humor. "That's good. A couple more days of bed rest, and you'll soon be able to head home."

He looked at her more closely now that he had better focus on his surroundings. She looked radiant with her long, fiery red hair. He also noticed her body was slim, not as slim as a model, but slim enough for him to glance back at her more than twice. But what he really noticed were her eyes. He has seen emeralds before, but not like this in her eyes. They sparkle like when sparks fly off the metal he works on in his lab. A beautiful, lively sight. He didn't realize he was staring a bit too long until she coughed a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh. Sorry about that." Tony said smirking a bit.

She blushed again while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Uh, no problem. Hehe." She looked away from his eyes again, and he felt a bit annoyed there. He was not used to woman avoiding him this long.

"What's your name angel? I seem to have dazed out when you saved me in the desert."

She smiled. Oh would you look at that, perfect teeth too. "My name's Rose. Nice to meet you, again."

"Hmm. Rose." Tony said as he tapped his finger against his chin. "It suits you."

"Thank you." She replies.

"So, I know you saved my life and all, and I thank you immensely for that, don't get me wrong, but why are your eyes avoiding contact with mine? I know I'm devilishly handsome, well, maybe not in this condition and all, but good enough to be called "Hey good-looking". So what's up doll-face? Did I offend you in some way while I was asleep?"

"Oh it is nothing like that!" Rose wave her hand frantically. Her face growing red again just after it had calmed down. "Nothing at all! I mean you looked really bad when I found you. Um. Not that it means I don't believe you are handsome. I mean you're handsome. Uh…" Rose quickly turned around and buried her face in her hands. "Stupid. Stupid." She mumbles.

Tony chuckled as he watched Rose try to pull herself together. "I'm waiting doll-face." He was beginning to enjoy teasing her, it was far too easy. Before she could pull herself together with what remains from her Gryffindor courage, Hermione came back in. Rose felt a sigh of relief come out, while Tony felt a bit annoyed.

"So…how's the patient now nurse?" Hermione said.

"I'm not a nurse 'Mione."

"Of course you are. Your bed side care the other day was fantastic." She giggled like a school girl during gossip.

Rose's face might as well stay red today, because her pale complexion wasn't coming back anytime soon. "It was your fault 'Mione!" She points accusingly to her.

Hermione scoffed and pushed the finger aside. "In what way was it my fault? I believe you asked me to save him when you brought him in his miserable state. No offense Tony."

"None taken. I know I looked like shit."

"The…the thing you made me do!" Rose stammered.

"You mean save his life?" One of Hermione's eyebrows rose up as if to look at her mockingly. "I believe you made it your responsibility to save him when you brought him here instead of a hospital, like a normal person would. It's not my fault you have a saving people problem." She stared Rose down, daring her to try and fight back. However, Rose didn't, as she just glared at the wall with a pout and arms crossed. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was dealing with a child sometimes.

Tony felt he needed to be heard about now, so he gave a small cough to draw their attention. "Um, not that I am not enjoying this tennis match, but can you clarify how she saved my life?"

Hermione turned to him. "Do you really want to know?" Her face looking like a cat getting the canary.

Rose looked alarmed and waved her hands frantically. "He doesn't need to know the finer details though."

"Yes. I would. Like I said, I'm grateful for you saving my life. How am I supposed to pay you back if I don't know the value and commitment you put into saving me?"

"Oh no Tony you don't have to do that! I don't need a reward for saving your life." Rose said.

"I want to. No matter what you say, I'm going to have to pay you back somehow. Money doesn't matter to me."

"There is no need for you to give Rose any money Tony. She has more in her vaults to last her to live fancy for at least seven to ten generations." Hermione inputted.

Tony whistled in an impressed tone. He maybe a billionaire, but he doesn't think he had that much money. Five would probably be the maximum number of generations he could last, and he felt he was pushing it for that number.

"Hermione! He didn't need to know that much!"

"Yes he does Rose. He needs to know you aren't the person who can be bought for money, let alone take it. You are the most selfless person I know, so I don't want him judging you for the wrong reasons."

"She's right angel. However, now I have to put a lot more effort into finding a way to pay you back."

"There is really no need Tony. I don't need you to pay me back. I was just there at the right time and moment. Anyone would do the same as me."

Tony looked at her quizzingly. "You said you were just wandering around in a hot, scorching desert. Finding me on accident seems a little out there; especially, when we were miles away from the closest city, let alone you walking by foot without supplies and transportation to get me back to civilization. But I'll let it slide since you saved my life. Furthermore, most of the people I have met always want something in return."

"Well then you'll have to say I'm one of the few of those people you've met who doesn't want anything except your heath returning."

"I'll think of something." Tony stated in a final tone while waving his hand nonchalantly. Well isn't he just confident Rose thought. "So about those details?" He said while turning to Hermione.

"Ah yes." Hermione said."Well, you were unconscious when I needed you to take your medicine, so I thought of the next possible solution." She puts a hand to where her heart is. "As you know, I had your best interest of survival in mind, and I couldn't do it since I had to monitor your status. Your lovely nurse on the other hand was free."

"Bull 'Mione! You just wanted me to kiss him!" Rose said angrily before she slapped a hand across her mouth in surprise of her own confession. "Shit" she thought.

Hermione looked amused. "There you have it Tony. I watched your condition improve, while our lovely nurse Rose gave you mouth to mouth."

Rose turned to Tony. "It was to save your life. It wasn't a kiss! I'm sorry if I did something you would feel as offended. It wasn't your special first kiss was it?" Rose looked worried when she saw Tony with his head down and shoulders shaking.

He couldn't take it, so he let all of it out. He laughed. Hard. Oh it hurts when he does, but it was worth it. "Haha, doll-face, you really don't know who I am do you?" He said, "Well, you don't have to worry about my feelings being hurt or anything. Do you not see my figure and face? I'm Tony Stark! Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He said while spreading out his arms.

"Oh, um…good for you?" Rose said while Hermione snorted.

Tony looked flabbergasted. How are they not impressed? "Let me tell you something about your angel Tony. Meet Rose Potter. World savior, more than a billionaire, surprisingly still single, Mistress of Death. Ironic for your angel huh?" Hermione said while using her arms as if she was show casing a product on TV.

Rose turned to Hermione with the expression of Why-are-you-exposing-magic-to-a-muggle!? Hermione then said out loud, "Oh please, who's he going to tell in this world? He's not from our universe remember."

"Hermione!" Rose shouted.

"What? We would have to tell him eventually. How else were you planning on getting him home?"

"I don't know. Maybe obliviate his memory and knock him unconscious and bring him home."

"And home is where exactly?" Rose didn't put up an argument for that, but Tony and Hermione could hear her mutter, "He would have told me. I could figure out where to go…maybe."

Hermione shook her head. "That wouldn't be a good idea, and you know it. Especially in his fragile state. Once again Tony, no offence. But obliviating the mind in this condition is detrimental, and I mean as in you will see him in your new realm detrimental. Plus, even if all goes according to your so called plan, how is he going to explain to everyone and himself how he escaped?"

"We could have given him fake memories like some random stranger finding him in the desert bleeding and bringing him back to civilization." Rose argued back.

"He would still feel like something is missing. He claims he is a genius Rose. He may sound like an arrogant fool, but I can see in his eyes that they hold a lot of knowledge even I don't comprehend, and that's saying something for the well known know-it-all."

"You may have a point."

"Of course I have a point. A right one by the way, as usual." Hermione stated.

Rose sighed in agreement before turning her attention back to Tony who was just staring at them with an open mouth. "Tony?"

He didn't respond. "Um 'Mione? I think we may have put him into shock?"

Hermione turned her attention back to Tony. "Nah, he'll be fine. Just go close his mouth with your hands. Or if you're really worried, let his mouth be preoccupied with something else, say another kiss?"

"Still not funny 'Mione."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're still single! You would think that because of who you are, you would at least have a boyfriend, maybe fiancé by now. Shoot, I was for sure you would get married before all of us."

"You know my status makes it hard to determine who loves me for me. Plus, what's the point? I'll outlive them, and only have their company in a transparent form. Heck, I won't even be able to touch them or feel their warmth. I'm better off single and with family and friends."

Hermione sighed sympathetically. "You know deep down that you still ache for love. I'm just trying to help by allowing you to experience what you're missing before all of us are gone. We want you to live life to the fullest with us still here, before you turn sour and bitter."

"By what, kissing unconscious strangers? I know you mean well, but Hermione, leave the love behind for awhile. Okay?"

"Alright." Hermione stated. "Now back to our patient." It was finally then that Tony came back to reality. Or what he believed was reality.

"So you're saying that you have the power to wipe my memories. Um yah, not a huge fan on that idea. You know what, let's just put a big red X through it shall we?"

The girls giggled at his reasoning. "We're not going through with that idea, so you're memories are safe Tony." Rose said.

"Oh thank your God angel! I was worried there for a second that my precious angel turned demon on me. So if you can do that, what are you guys? Super people? Mutants? Aliens? Government experiment that could have gone right or wrong?"

"We're witches." Rose said with a smile. "Not your stereotypical green, old wart face kind of witch. We may brew potions, but we don't crackle like an insane person."

"Oh, both of you are witches. Cool, cool… I think I've seen or read at least something supernatural in the news back home, so this doesn't surprise me that much as it should. Unless I may have already cracked, but my mind just hasn't processed it yet. Um, so are there like more of you guys or just the two of you?"

"We are a whole secret society in our world. We probably don't exist in your universe, not even if it was a parallel one. However, you must keep the knowledge of witches and wizards a secret, even if you are not in our universe. Can't give some crazy wacko over there ideas."

Tony nodded in agreement. "True. So, what's the plan after you drop me home? I know I'm going to have to build something to keep me alive and all, but that shouldn't take long."

"I thought I would just drop you home and wave good-bye. Let you live your life like I wasn't even there. I was just on vacation."

"So I'm just going to see you vanish into the heavens just like in a puff of smoke. And we were just getting to know one another." Tony said sadly. "Oh! I know how to pay you back! Come take your vacation in my universe at my place. I can give you a place to stay, and you can monitor my health! Kill two birds with one stone. I'm sure someone with your characteristics wouldn't just leave someone without checking in on them from time to time. Especially when said person was in a life or death situation."

"He has a point Rose." Hermione said, finally putting her two cents into the conversation. "This may help you not only relax, but practice on your new powers. Plus, we do need someone to check on him, and it would be a waste for you to keep popping in and out without knowing the proper time frame between pocket universes. I say you take up on his offer."

Rose thought it over. "Alright Tony, you got yourself a deal. I'll go start packing. We should be able to leave soon. Right Doctor?"

"Of course. Base on my calculations, if he continues his potion treatment intake, some good night sleeps, a healthy diet, and a way to get the magnet away from his major organ, he'll be as good as new. He should be ready for small movement by tomorrow, so I'll start packing his next set of treatment potions he needs in take before leaving. I'll go start making more and number them for you. Might as well add a few extra and some emergency potions for you too."

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best! Well Tony, it looks like you will be able to pay your debt off after all. Though it is still not really necessary in my opinion." Rose said cheerfully.

Tony then looked at her with a sly smirk. "Well if you want to change the deal, I can give you a kiss you while I'm still conscious. It would be better than an unconscious one in my opinion, but don't worry, I won't count it as a kiss." He gave her a wink. "But believe me angel, I bet we'll both be in heaven by the end of it."

Rose just stammered her farewell and quickly exited the door, while Hermione only shook her head with a grin and followed her out. "Playboy indeed. Get some rest Tony, and I'll bring you some food. You'll be up and ready to leave soon."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello guys! It's been awhile. Sorry about the long wait. I've been trying to make sure most of my stories don't go past two months without an update. Well, the ones that don't have writer's block at the moment. If I happen to be late, please don't hesitate to point it out. Also, don't hesitate to check my profile, as I usually put the percentage completion of the next chapter for each story there. Please review, favorite, and follow. I would love to hear your input on the story so far. I hope to see you all in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- And Away We Go Where?

**Summary: What if Tony escaped the cave a few days faster than the original timeline? Therefore, when he treads through the desert, Rhodey didn't find him first, Rose Potter did. Rose, who was taking a vacation from her dimension, stumbles upon a dying man. So what does she do? Save him. Curse her saving people motto. FEM Harry! (MOD)**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading them to see how far I've gone, and how many people follow and favor this story. It gets me super pumped to continue the story, knowing there are that many people waiting to read the next chapter. So, without further ado, on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4- And Away We Go…Where?

A couple of days have gone by, and according to Tony, he couldn't have been any more bored. Sure the magic was amazing, truly it was. He just didn't like the fact that he could only fully experience it while stuck in bed with nasty potions. Rose and Hermione have come in every once in awhile to check on him or give him food, but otherwise were busy packing.

From what he heard from the small snippets of the conversation yesterday, today was the day he would be free from this burden of a bed. Oh how he missed his own bed; oh and JARVIS, can't forget about him. And he kind of missed being nagged at by Pepper and Rhodey, but they'll never hear him say that out loud.

Tony let out another sigh of boredom. Why couldn't he just have some type of metal and a tool to fiddle with? It would have given him something to do instead of watching shows he didn't care about or listening to weird wizard music. Although, he had to admit that one song from the Weird Sisters was pretty catchy. Maybe he'll ask Rose to bring a CD of theirs or something.

His thoughts were put on hold when Rose and Hermione came into the room.

"Well Tony," Hermione started, "It seems you are given the A- OK from your doctor." She winks at him.

"Thank the Gods Doc! I was wondering when I'll ever be free." Tony said as he threw his hands up in the air. Rose giggled.

"We packed up the necessities and extra, so we're ready for takeoff. Of course, since you haven't really been using your legs to walk around in days, it may feel a bit numb to get the feeling back. Even with all the strengthening potions we've been feeding you."

"Oh no." Tony said ghastly. "Don't tell me I need crutches!"

Hermione chuckled. "Afraid so, but don't you worry. Your lovely nurse here is going to be your crutches. So lean on her for support."

Rose threw Hermione a glare, while Hermione just smirked in her direction.

Tony clapped quiet giddily. "Yay!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Alright Tony, I've got my suitcases in my pocket ready for transport. Let's get going." As Tony takes off the covers, and puts his feet on the cold hardwood floor, he held his arms up as if to universally, nonverbally say, help me up. Rose sighed and walked closer to Tony to prepare to be his crutch.

But before Tony grabbed on to Rose's awaiting hands, he said, "Wait!"

Rose stopped halfway to him, and both her and Hermione gave him a quizzing look. "I can't return to my world in pajamas. What would everyone I meet say?"

Hermione casted a quick nonverbal spell that changed his clothes and a refreshing spell just in case. Overall, Tony looked pleased with his new casual look. "Alright, now we are back in business. Come here angel, I need your heavenly assistance walking."

Rose just sighed and continued walking to Tony. She helped him up by putting on of his arms around her shoulder to keep his body straight up. However, she turned red when she realized where his hands were placed.

It wasn't really his fault that natural instinct let him place one hand on the girl's waist, and the other somewhere else.

"Pervert!" Rose said as she lets go of Tony. He collapsed to the floor, face first. "Ow! Why the hell did you drop me?!"

Hermione's hand was to her face, trying to cover her laughter, while Rose looked angry red at him. "Where do you think you're grabbing?!"

"I needed to hold something that would support me better." Tony said casually.

"And the right side of my chest was good? Couldn't you have just let it hang over my shoulder casually?" Rose said in exasperation.

"No way! How am I going to stand up straight and walk almost naturally if I don't have a good grip on my crutches?"

Rose glares at him. "I may just put you in a sticking charm to a dolly and drag you back to your world. Maybe that will teach you to keep your hands from wandering."

"Sorry doll face, what can I say, it's instinct?" He winks.

"Playboy." Rose shoots back. Hermione sighs. "Alright kids, chop chop. Times a wasting here." She says as she claps her hands. "Rose, help Tony back up. Tony, keep your hands to yourself. We are on a timely schedule. Don't want to be late."

"Late for what Hermione, we aren't going to be late for anything."

"We don't know the time difference between our two worlds. The faster you leave, the faster we can determine the distance. Now up and at 'em."

Rose sighed and bent down to pick up Tony. She gave him a warning look. "Don't do that again, or else I will follow up with my threat of the dolly."

Tony gives her a mock salute when he is back up on his two feet. "Aye, aye angel."

The three of them walked towards the living room, so they had enough space for Rose to open up a dimension portal.

"Hey quick question." Tony said. "Is the portal thingy going to be where you found me in the desert or back home? Because the sand in Malibu this time of year would be so much nicer."

Rose shook her head. "Sorry Tony, it'll have to be where I found you. If I had more knowledge and experience on your side of the universe, maybe. However, since the desert is the only place I saw and wandered, we'll have to go from there. But don't worry, I'll be sure to get us to civilization quickly."

Tony sighed in agreement. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Rose nodded and waved her hand to create the portal. They could see the desert sand hills in front of them. Rose turns to Hermione. "I'll contact you as soon as I can with the mirror."

Hermione nodded. "Have fun. I'll tell everyone your off saving people as usual, so they won't expect a timeframe of when you'll be back. However, we are going to be expecting calls and updates every so often; especially when we need to know the time difference."

"Got it. Well, see you later." Rose waves.

"Bye Doc." Tony waves as well before the two of them enter the portal. It closes quickly behind them when they make it across.

Already, Tony could feel the desert heat acting up on him. "Where to now angel?"

"A city would probably be our best bet."

"And that would be?"

Rose didn't answer as quickly. She twisted her head left and right, and even stuck her tongue out.

"Um, what are you doing?" Tony looked at her weirdly.

"I'm tasting the air."

"I can clearly see that. My question is why?"

"I'm tasting for death." Rose smacked her lips and her nose scrunched up in thinking mode, until she nodded in confirmation. "Right it is then."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up a second. Taste death?!"

"I'm the Mistress of Death, so I can sense the dead around me. Where most spirits wander has to be in a well populated area. So right."

Tony shook his head and tried to fully grasp what was said to him. He sighed in acknowledgement. "Right it is then. I don't know why I'm not in shock right now."

"You've gotten use to magic and all that follows." Rose smiled at him.

"Not all of it, but it would seem so for now. I am sure when all this washes over and I'm lying back in my bed it will hit me full throttle. But that's not important now. What's important is getting me to technology, or to narrow it down, a phone. Okay, let's head towards the mass of people!" Tony tries to pump a fist into the air, but it was hard not to lose balance.

Rose chuckled at his attempt, and both of them slowly headed right. However, they didn't walk for as long as they thought they would have, give or take a few miles.

No, the city was still far away, but the sounds of a helicopter wasn't. They both looked up when it came in closer towards them rather than continue its journey high in the sky.

Rose saw a man open the door and screamed out, "Tony!"

Tony beamed in recognition. "Rhodey!" He tried to wave, but once again failed.

The helicopter landed, and Rhodey ran towards them to help Rose get Tony aboard. Once they were all seat belted in, they were now up high in the sky.

Rose marveled at the advancement in technology. Sure there were helicopters in her Muggle world, but she never rode in one. Her trusty Firebolt was all she needed, but this was still a nice experience. Her attention was brought back to reality when she heard Rhodey speak up.

"Man, it's good to see you alive Tony!" He claps his hands on Tony's shoulders before lightly punching it. "Don't do that again. You had Pepper and I worried sick."

"I try." Tony shrugs as if the life and death situation was an everyday occurrence. "How long was I gone?"

Rhodey somber up fast. "Days. Months." Rhodey whispers. "Three long months. The days, the stressful, worrying weeks we all hoped to find you. We almost believed we really lost you. This trip was actually the last one before we were told to call it quits. I am so glad we found you though."

Tony lost his playful mood and frowned. "That long huh?" His mind wandered back to Yinsen's sacrifice and the pain he endured in the cave.

"You know, for someone who was kidnapped by terrorists, you sure cleaned up nicely." Rhodey said as if to lighten the mood. It worked as Tony slowly gained back his playboy smile.

"That's right, after I escaped I met my lovely angel here." He puts his arm around Rose. "This beautiful lady here."

Rose smiles and holds out her hand to Rhodey. "Rose Potter, nice to meet you."

Rhodey shook it many times. "Lieutenant James Rhodes, but Tony calls me Rhodey. Nice to meet you as well. Thank you so much for saving my friend."

"Best friend." Tony injects.

Rhodey rolls his eyes. "My best friend." Tony gives him a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

"So why were the both of you walking through the hot desert together even though you were already rescued?"

Tony looks at Rose who gives a small, unnoticeable shake of the head. He shrugs and says, "We were both taking a walk. We were just heading back to the city."

"A city that was ten miles away. Pretty far to walk when you are still injured; especially when I see you were using Rose as crutch support."

"Uh…we wanted to see the spot where I was founded by her to look for clues."

"Clues on what?" Rhodey pressed on. Rose was slightly getting uncomfortable and shifted in her seat.

"Hey, I want an American cheeseburger. Let's stop somewhere in America and get one on the way back." Tony suddenly says.

"We are taking you to a hospital." Rhodey replies back, but gives him a knowing glance that they'll talk later about it.

Tony nods and says, "Nope. Cheeseburger for the hungry man. That's an order lieutenant."

Rose softly giggles as Rhodey sighs. "Pilot, find the nearest American fast food place that serves cheeseburgers." The pilot nods his head. "Yes sir. Rerouting course. Estimated arrival time now is 1100 hours sir by tomorrow."

"Want anything? I'm paying." Tony looks to Rose and Rhodey. Rose shakes her head. "I'm good for now. Thanks for asking Tony." He nods at her and looks to his best friend.

Rhodey sighs. "Well, since you actually have no money on you, I'll be paying. Might as well get a cheeseburger too."

"Oh and some shakes! Angel, you'll have to eat something other than the snacks provided here. Want to share fries? Or what you call them-chips." Rose sighs as well. "Alright Tony." She knew she wasn't going to win that fight. Besides, it was a long flight, maybe she'll be able to change his mind. For now, they were going to enjoy each other's company, eat snacks, and sleep. They had all of tomorrow to really discuss what went down in the desert.

* * *

The landing wasn't so bad, but she preferred her broomstick. It had softer landing mechanisms. Right after they exited the helicopter, a ginger hair woman came rushing out of a black car and hugged Tony with all her might.

"Watch the arms, watch the arms!" Tony said in a loud voice.

The woman backed away. "Are they hurt? Oh my God Tony, did I injure them more?" She looked at him with guilt and worry building up, while checking his arms for evidence of her crime.

"I'm fine Pepper. As right as rain than I really should be." Tony waves his arms around to prove his point. "But seriously, be more careful, I'm holding my lunch in my hands. Can't drop that."

The now named woman, Pepper, gave him a stern look before sighing. "Even after going through that whole kidnapping ordeal you haven't really changed a bit."

"Mhmm." Tony says as he takes a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"And who is this?" Pepper looks to his right to see a red headed lady.

"Ah, this is Rose, the angel who saved me. Say hello Rose." Tony said while chewing his food. Rose holds out her hand to greet Pepper. "Hello Pepper, my name is Rose Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

Pepper shakes her hand with enthusiasm and gratefulness. "Pepper Potts. It is a pleasure to meet you as well! Thank you so much for saving Tony." She then turns her attention back to Tony.

"We'll need to get you to a hospital for check up. I have Happy ready to drive you there."

Tony holds up his hand to interrupt. "Uh, nope. No hospital."

"Yes Tony, hospital now." Pepper argued.

Tony shook his head. "Nope, get me a press conference stat. I got a few words I need to say to them."

"But your health is more important!"

"Look, I've been captured and rescued all in three months. I've seen a lot of things I wouldn't have believed three months ago, but it happened. Now, I am going to finish eating this delicious cheeseburger or two while we are on our way to a press conference." With that said, he slowly moves towards the car; only he looked like a penguin waddling for the first time. "Come along Rose, I got your burger and chips in my hands as well." He waves his left arm as if to prove the bag he is holding had her lunch; although it looked more of him trying to hold his balance upright. Rose sighed and walked to help him.

Pepper turns her head to Rhodey as if he would talk some sense into Tony, but caught him in mid bite of his cheeseburger. He puts his hands up in surrender mode. "Don't look at me, I already tried. Let the man have this; it looks like he really needs this." Then he too walked towards the car and taking a bite of his lunch. Pepper sighed and followed all of them.

* * *

 **Short Interlude:**

A man in a black trench coat and an eye patch on his left eye, banged his fists against the table. "Again! What and where is this signal coming from?!" He looks up and glares at the agents before him. They all turn their heads to either the data or anywhere other than his gaze.

The man huffed and pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Agent Coulson! Get yourself in here front and center!" As quickly as he said it, another man appeared before his eye.

"What's the matter Director Fury, sir?" Agent Coulson asked.

Director Fury points to a blinking dot somewhere in the desert of Afghanistan. "What do you see here Coulson?"

"I see a bright white dot, sir." He replies.

Fury glare turned colder. "I can see that Coulson. What I mean is, what do you believe this is?"

"According to the scans at the moment, just particles of pure energy."

"And who do we know that was last seen in Afghanistan at this moment of time?"

"Tony Stark sir." Coulson responded.

"Yes, Tony fuckin' Stark! Howard's boy. Now something is going on here, and we need to know what. I just heard he was rescued not too long ago; let alone, not that far from the energy source that has popped up not once, but twice. I have sent a team not too long ago to go investigate it further before it disappears off our radar." Fury strides around his desk. "You on the other hand, are to find Tony and ask him what happened. This mission has been booted up to a code red in our books. Go to Agent Hills to request for more info and be on your way."

"Yes sir!" Coulson said before leaving.

Fury turns and walks towards his glass wall that showed the city landscape of New York. He looked down to see the normal, mundane people walk around, going about their daily lives. No clue of what is really going on behind the scenes. "We need answers."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Awesome, another chapter done with an extra lickety split. I'm on a roll! Haha. However, don't get your hopes up too much. I apparently had a lot more free time these past few days, and I'm quite shocked. But I'm sure you're all happy either way. Anyways, please comment below on how you think this story is progressing so far. I love to hear input. Otherwise, stay tune for the next installment! See you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Press Conference

**Summary: What if Tony escaped the cave a few days faster than the original timeline? Therefore, when he treads through the desert, Rhodey didn't find him first, Rose Potter did. Rose, who was taking a vacation from her dimension, stumbles upon a dying man. So what does she do? Save him. Curse her saving people motto. FEM Harry! (MOD)**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I love to reading them to get your input on my story. It makes my day. So we finally hit the first arc of the movie Iron Man. Can't wait! So, without further ado, on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5- Press Conference

The car ride to the press conference was awkward in Rose's position. Rhodey and Pepper were having a silent conversation over Tony and Rose. Tony being Tony, just ignored them and kept eating his lunch. All the while, Rose just ate her chips by nibbling on them. Oh how she wished the car ride would go by faster.

As if her thoughts were heard from the heavens above, Happy called out, "Sir, we have arrive at our destination."

Rose could see the people outside clapping as their car approached closer to the press conference building. "Perfect timing." Tony said as he bunched up his cheeseburger wrapper and drank some soda. "I just finished everything." He peers into the bag. "Rose, you didn't even touch your burger."

Rose shook her head. "I wasn't as hungry as you thought I would be." Tony looked in thought. "Hmm…I'll eat it later then."

Everyone in the backseat looked at Tony. "You're still hungry?" Was everyone's thoughts.

Tony sighed, "I haven't eaten a really good meal like this since I was rescued. My body needs to readjust to food being in my stomach." Rhodey and Pepper's eyes moved down to their lap at his statement.

Rose's eyes soften and had a hint of pain in them. "Tony, we understand. However, eating more than the stomach is used to after all that time will cause you to become ill." She touches his shoulder for comfort.

Tony sighed. "I know, but I also know my body limits. I think I can fit another burger into my system. That will be all until the late night. Promise." He gives her his award winning press smile. She shakes her head and chuckles.

The door on their right opens. A man came running up to greet Tony as he exits the car. "Look at this!" He hugged him as if they were lifetime friends. "Tony! It's good to see you alive. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Don't need it at the moment Obadiah." Tony responds. Happy, carrying the to go bag, walks up to Tony. Tony then grabs another burger in the bag and starts to walk towards the building. "I'll be needing this."

The man, now named Obadiah, jokingly asks Tony, "Did you get me one of those?"

"Ah sorry, this was actually Rose's. It's mine now though." Tony responds.

"Rose?" Obadiah asks. Tony uses his head to point towards Rose's direction. Rose, Pepper, and Rhodey were getting out of the car at that moment. "Her. I'll introduce you to her later after this is all over."

As they continued walking into the building towards the press conference room, people were clapping left and right. Rose was shocked. Tony must be seriously important to gain this much attention.

Tony being Tony, just rose his hand as if to say hello to everyone. Walking in with such power and confidence, she would have been shocked that he was even injured. However, deep wounds to the face and broken bones take time to heal, even with the health boost coming from magic. She turns to Pepper. "Is he always like this?"

Pepper lets out a smile as she gazes back to Tony. "You get used to it." They both watch as Tony and Obadiah walk towards the stage.

"Ms. Potts." A man says suddenly next to them. Rose clutched her heart in surprise.

Pepper, as if used to this, turned to address him formally. "Yes." She says.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" He replies.

"Um…I'm not…I'm not part of the press conference." She waves her hand in a circle horizontally to emphasize the room they are in, and how she is in the back, not the front. "But it is about to begin right now." She turns away and gazes towards the stage. Rose kept quiet and tried to stay out of site of the man's vision. Something about the way he talked and stood sent a little warning bell in her mind. She subtly inched away every time the man wasn't looking at Pepper. He came here on a mission, and she didn't want to be a part of whatever he was planning.

"I'm not a reporter." He says. Yup, her intuition is right. Inch away Rose, inch away. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." He pulls out a business card as he said the name.

"That's quite a mouthful." Pepper replies as she took the card.

"He's an agent!" Rose thought. Alright, definitely not being a part of this! She had now strategically set herself away from them both, and seemed as if she was part of the conference crowd. She casts a nonverbal Notice-Me-Not Charm when she knew both of them were looking at the card he handed Pepper. Now they wouldn't notice her, and she was still in hearing distance. She'll pop back up when that agent leaves.

"I know, we're working on it."

"You know, we have already been approached by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA, the..." Agent Coulson interrupted her.

"We are a separate division." He pauses as if for emphasis. "We are the more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

"Bloody hell." Rose thought.

"I'll put something in the books." Pepper replied calmly with a business smile. "Shall I?"

"Thank you." Agent Coulson said. Pepper nodded and drew her attention back to the stage, as if trying to hint to him that the conversation was over. Agent Phil got the memo, as he too turned towards to the stage. Right when the press conference was about to start.

Pepper tried to nonchalantly look over the crowd with her eyes, trying to spot where Rose might have disappeared too, but didn't take too much effort, as an agent was right next to her. No need to seem shifty. Agent Coulson just stepped away from her and slowly mingled in with the crowed. Pepper let out a sigh of relief, before bringing her now full attention to the stage.

Obadiah begins to speak. "Uh…" He looks down his podium to see Tony still sitting instead of standing.

"Hey." Tony says. "Would it be all right if everyone sat down?" He pulls out Rose's burger. "Why don't we just sit down." He motions for everyone to follow what he's doing.

Without even looking at the crowd's faces, Rose knew everyone was looking at him as if he was nuts. However, she knew they would follow what he says, as they did come to hear to ask specific questions and hear him talk.

"That way you can see me, and I can see you. Little less formal then." He takes a bite out of the burger. Obadiah too sits down and smiles at the press. However, Rose knows that he is probably thinking, "Tony, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Rhodey pops up next to Pepper. Both of them starting to sit down. "What's with the lovin'?"

"Don't look at me. I don't know what he is up to." She replies. Rose, although no one noticed her, was sitting down as well.

"I never got to say good bye to my father." Pepper's, Rhodey's, and Rose's attention were brought back to Tony as he spoke to the crowd. "There are questions that I would ask. I would ask how he felt about what this company did." He pauses when he finally swallowed the last part of the burger. "If he was conflicted. If he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels."

Rose looks at him with empathy. From the playful attitude he had displayed since she was in his presence, he had a serious one as well. She knew this was hard for him to let out.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them."

Obadiah looks at him with this strange look with a frown. "Where are you going with this?" He thought.

"And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." Before he could continue his speech. The press had to interrupt.

"Mr. Stark?" A male and female reporter called out almost at the same time.

"Hey Ben." Tony points him out with his eyes and a small nod.

"What happened over there?" The reporter asks. Rose closes her eyes, remembering the conference at the end of their war in the wizard world.

* * *

"What happened on the battlefield Rose Potter?" One female reporter asked, quill ready to take in her answer.

"Death. That's what happened." Rose replied.

"How did you feel afterwards? You must have felt a bundle of joy when you killed You-Know-Who and ended the war?" A male reporter asks.

"No one feels joy after killing another human being. Even if it was Tom. War gives you a victor and a loser. You would think the victor came out with hugs and relief." Rose gave him a hard stare. "You're wrong. I came out with something I didn't want. A burden that has no needs to be on the shoulders of others." Rose says tiredly. Her friends, Hermione and Ron, each holding a hand on one of her shoulders for support. "With that, I think I'll leave for today. No more questions." Rose stood up and walked off stage to find the closest Apparition point or Floo Network, ignoring all the calls for 'Ms. Potter, Ms. Potter!'."

* * *

She was brought out of her memories when Tony spoke. "I had my eyes open." He suddenly stood up, and walked towards the podium. "I came to realize I had more to offer this world than just making things to blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapon's manufacturing business. Starting now…"

He never got to finish what he was saying as the press went wilding, calling his name. Obadiah stood up and gripped Tony's good shoulder. Pepper's mouth dropped in astonishment. Rose nodding with understanding.

"Till such a time as I can decide…" Tony tried to continue as if he wasn't interrupted. Obadiah holds him close in a shoulder hug and pats his side. He looks at the crowd with a smile. " What the future of this company will be." Tony still going on.

Obadiah jumps in to say, "I think we're gonna be selling a lot of newspapers."

"What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with." Obadiah slowly trying to edge Tony off the stage. Tony kept going until he was finished with his statement. "And is consistent with the highest good for this country as well." With that, Tony escapes Obadiah's hold and walks off the stage.

Obadiah, trying to say the face of the company, speaks and gains the reporters attention away from Tony leaving. "What we should take away from this, is that Tony's back, and he's healthier than ever! We're going to have a little internal discussion, and we'll get back to you with the follow-up."

The press conference ends there, and Obadiah walks up to Tony. "We need to have a chat."

"No can do. It's my day off." Tony replies heading towards where Pepper, Rhodey and Rose should be.

"This is an important decision that needs to be thought carefully!" Obadiah replies as he chases after him.

"I'm not in the office right now, but please do leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Or in most cases, when Pepper can. Either way, I think it can wait till tomorrow."

"I don't think so Tony! The stock market and investors won't think so by high noon! I don't think you really know how serious your statement is!" Obadiah says angrily.

"Hmm…don't know, don't care. Bye." Tony does a backwards wave, leaving Obadiah standing still in shock.

"This isn't over Tony! I'll be by tomorrow morning to discuss this again. Maybe then you'll be awake to reality!" Obadiah says.

"Looking forward to it." Tony says in order to have the last words of the conversation.

* * *

"Well guys, time to go home!" Tony says cheerfully to Pepper and Rhodey. "I seriously need some R & R here. Where's Rose?" He looks around to see if he could spot her.

"She disappeared for a few seconds before you got on stage. She had the right idea when someone came to talk to me." Pepper replies.

"Oh, anyone important?" Tony says questioningly and suspiciously.

"None of your concern at the moment." Pepper says with a business smile.

Tony stares at her before letting the conversation fall, but not forgotten. "Alright, but it will be my business eventually. Now to find my angel."

Happy came up to the group right after Tony said this. "Sir, Rose just wanted to let you know she is already in the car. Apparently, she wanted to avoid the chaos with the press after you made that statement. Something about warning bells going off earlier. I'm afraid she was muttering that part sir, so I didn't get the whole sentence."

"Aw, but she missed the best part of the whole conference. Ah well, Happy, take us home. I need to show her the temporary home she will be living for awhile."

"She's staying with you?" Pepper said in surprise. Usually when Tony brings a girl home, the girl only stays the night then is "gently" let out by Pepper in the morning. Then again, the girl did save Tony's life, so it is kind of understandable that Tony would keep her longer.

"Oh, didn't you guys get the memo? She's my lovely nurse until I feel 100% better. I thought I told you guys earlier on the way here." Tony says.

"No Tony, you didn't. I think you were devouring cheeseburgers more than updating us on this." Rhodey said.

"Well, she's staying with me until then. So let's head home." Tony says finally and heads out the door to his car.

Pepper glances at Rhodey and Happy in exasperation. Rhodey shrugs. "You know you missed that attitude of his." With that he and Happy left towards the car as well.

Pepper lets out a shaky laugh and shakes her head in affection. "I did indeed." With that, she follows the guys out. Unaware of the agent watching them from a distance.

* * *

 **Short Interlude:**

"Give me the good news Agent Coulson." Director Fury demanded when he answered the phone.

"I have made contact with Ms. Pepper Potts sir." Agent Coulson replies.

"And how is that good news? I thought I specifically said to get in contact with Stark not his secretary."

"I know sir. I just scheduled one for tomorrow with her." Agent Coulson replies back cheekily.

Director Fury frowns. "I hope you get the answers we're looking for by tomorrow. According to the team we sent out to Stark's retrieval spot, they lost the signal before they got a clear read. However, we can assume it's the same as last time. I need good news by tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Agent Coulson responds.

"Good." Fury said. "Oh, and one more thing Agent."

"Yes sir?" Agent Coulson asked confused.

"We're not paying you to flirt on the job. Keep that in mind for tomorrow when you meet Ms. Potts again."

Agent Coulson chuckled. "Will do sir."

"Good." And with that, all he heard was the phone's dial tone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Good gracious. Listening to the audio from the movie and trying to get every word is harder than it looks! Anyways, hello everyone. So sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was actually out of town for awhile and totally forgot my laptop at home. Whoops. Either way, thank you so much for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed the story. This chapter should have been done at least a month ago, and I'm sorry you guys had to wait this long. I hope to do better in time deadlines I set for myself in the future, but if I don't follow though, please be patient. Until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Home Sweet Home

**Summary: What if Tony escaped the cave a few days faster than the original timeline? Therefore, when he treads through the desert, Rhodey didn't find him first, Rose Potter did. Rose, who was taking a vacation from her dimension, stumbles upon a dying man. So what does she do? Save him. Curse her saving people motto. FEM Harry! (MOD)**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient. The project took longer than I expected, but it went through without a hitch. So, without further ado, on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6- Home Sweet Home

"Jarvis, light her up." Tony calls out as he walks through the door. The lights in the house turned on. Tony spins dramatically around to face the crowd entering in, but his focus was mostly on Rose. "Here it is."

Rose looks around in astonishment. Even though she's rich, she just likes to live in comfort, and that did not include all this space and new technological advances. Tony smiled smugly as he soaked in her awe. Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy just rolled their eyes and smiled at Tony's antics. They just walked in and went to get comfortable.

"Well, after a day like this, I say I am in need for a drink." Rhodey said as he headed towards the alcohol bar Tony had in the living room. "Pepper. Happy. You guys want a glass?"

"I'll take one." Happy said.

"Surprise me." Pepper said.

"If you're offering, I'll take a glass as well Rhodes." Tony responded.

"Oh no Tony, you're not getting a sip." Rhodey said. "With your health, we'll need to cut you off of this stuff for a while."

Tony looked at him in question. "And how long is this a while?" He asked with an eyebrow arched up.

"Does indefinitely count?" Pepper teased.

"Hardy har har Pepper." Tony said as he rolled his eyes. Everyone in the room chuckled.

"I'd say about a week should be good." Rose said as she finally joining the conversation and taking a seat on the couch. "Rhodey, I'll take Tony's drink. He can take a glass of water while we celebrate." Rhodey chuckled and poured her a glass.

Tony turns to Rose. "So, this is where you will be staying for a while. Mi casa es su casa." Tony turned and tried to grab a glass of scotch Rhodey was about to set on the table. Unfortunately for him, Rhodey predicted this, and with quick reflex, the thing between Tony and his glass was Rhodey.

"Tony!" Pepper said in exasperation.

He puts his hands up as if he was innocent. "What? Can't blame me for trying." Pepper shakes her head and hands him his glass of water.

Rose giggles while taking a small sip of scotch. She wasn't really an alcoholic type person, but she can have a drink or two every now and then.

"Anyways, like I was saying." Tony started as he took a sip of his water. He grimaced. "Needs more alcohol." He mutters. "Darling Rose here will be staying here and nursing me back to health. She'll feed me, watch my brilliant mind work, make me take my medicine, tuck me in bed, etc., etc. Completely proper and boringly innocent."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "I'm sorry Rose, but um, how did you and Tony get acquainted?" Pepper asked. "No one has seemed to inform me other than your stay here."

"Well, angel here saved my life. Found me bleeding to death in the hot desert, and carefully maneuvered me to her place. Don't need to worry about the small details, just know that I'm back on my feet with a few minor scrapes and bruises that'll heal soon." Tony said the last sentence with a tone his friends weren't used to hearing often. A tone they last heard after Tony's parent's funeral when he told them plainly to shut up about it and move on.

So, getting the subtle hint, they all nod their heads in agreement.

"Well that's good to hear." Rhodey said as he then drowns his scotch down in one gulp. "Now, another topic we need to discuss: today's press conference. Are you really going to be shutting down the weapon's division? The division is the main income to your wealth?"

"Yes." Tony said firmly. "I firmly believe that it's time for Stark Industries to take on a new era. One where nothing blows up and can harm anyone. I'll come up with something that'll fix everything. After all, I'm a genius." Tony gives them his playboy smile he uses for the media, and all his friends sighed in relief as the tension dispersed.

"Well this was a lovely get to together. We should really do this more often with tea and finger sandwiches. Well, you can have tea; I'll have that scotch or something." Tony waves his hand nonchalantly. "But it's time for everyone to go home and rest up. See you guys tomorrow then."

"Wait, you're kicking us out already?" Happy said.

"Well I'm not pointing towards the exit door for nothing." Tony replied. "You know the way out."

"Do you know what you'll say to Obadiah tomorrow?" Pepper asks as she gets up to leave.

"I have a rough draft in my head on what to say to Obie tomorrow. Hey, if you stop by, what do you think of Italian for lunch? I know a great one that'll deliver." Tony said.

"I'll think about it." She replied as she leaves his house.

"I'll put that down as a yes I'll come, but I won't eat it until later. It's cool. I'll have it put inside the fridge or something to keep it fresh. Rhodes? Happy?"

"Sorry Tony. Duty calls tomorrow." Rhodey said. "But since you're asking, save me a dish as well. I'll come by and chat with you later."

"Same for me as well sir." Happy replied.

"Stay good Tony." Rhodey said.

"Trouble, what trouble?" Tony asked innocently.

"You know what I mean." Rhodey turned to Rose. "Even though he just got back and is more injured then he lets on, don't hesitate to whack him a few times to the head if he does anything he's not supposed to do."

Rose smiles. "I already do that."

Rhodey laughs. "Then you're the perfect nurse for this job. Treat him well Ms. Potter."

"Rose, call me Rose."

"Alright Rose. You can call me James if you would like."

Rose's nose scrunched up a bit. "I'll stick with Rhodey. Sorry, but my dad's name was James. Not used to calling other people by that name if I don't have to."

Rhodey nodded. "Understandable. Well then. We should be off then. Have a pleasant day you two, and remember Tony, be good."

"I'm not a child Rhodes." Tony said in exasperation.

"Could have fooled me." Rhodey replied as Pepper, Happy, and he exited the building.

"Well then." Tony stated as he turned to face Rose. "How about a tour?"

Rose smiled. "That would be lovely. Lead the way." Tony held out his arm, and she put her arm through it.

"Well, we begin our lovely tour by presenting the living room we were all comfortable with, bar included."

"How charming."

"Right. Down the hall should be the kitchen. Second floor has the rooms: mine, yours, bathrooms, media room, etc. Should be able to distinguish when you see it. Then finally, the basement is my work area slash garage. Other than that, we end our tour. Thank you for taking the time to take this distinguished tour. If you have any questions, please contact Jarvis."

Rose giggled. "I shall. Thank you for allowing me into your home." They both sit back down on the couch.

"It's no problem. You saved my life, it's the least I could do." Tony paused. "Not true. I still owe you a lot. I'll think of something soon."

"You don't have to Tony." Rose protested.

"Nope, I'm still going to do it, even if I have to do it behind your back." Tony said firmly.

Rose sighs in defeat. "Alright."

Tony jumps right back up, but slightly wobbles. He puts his arms out like airplane wings, and regains his balance. "Right then, it's been a long day for all of us. I say we hit the hay. I have a speech to prepare for Obie tomorrow. Looking forward to that." He says the end sarcastically.

"Very well then." Rose said. "I need to contact Hermione as well. I'll leave you a potion to take before you go to bed tonight." She pulls it out of her extendable bag that Hermione gave her. "Jarvis, please make sure Tony takes his medicine before he sleeps."

"Will do Ms. Potter." Jarvis replies.

"Please call me Rose, Jarvis." Rose says.

"I'm afraid that would be most inappropriate Ms. Potter."

"Don't let it get to you angel." Tony said as he takes the potion. "It's how he's programed." She nods.

"Well, I'm going to go call Hermione then. Jarvis, could you please lead me to my room?" Rose asked.

"Certainly Ms. Potter. Please enter the elevator that is straight ahead, and I'll guide you from there." Rose nods. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then Tony. Good night."

"Night angel." Tony waves.

"Jarvis, please lock down all alcohol cabinets. Just in case Tony gets the urge for a sip." Rose said as she entered the elevator She laughed at Tony's face of surprise.

"I wasn't going to drink any at all though. Boy scout honor." Tony said. Rose laughs.

Jarvis said with glee. "Certainly Ms. Potter, locking down alcohol cabinets and bars until further instruction."

"Who's side are you on Jarvis?" Tony said in exasperation by throwing his hands in the air.

"Your health is my number one priority sir, and if your nurse Ms. Potter says to lock you away from intoxication, then I will gladly follow her instructions and commands." Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis. I think now is the time for a perfect exit." Rose said cheekily.

"Indeed Ms. Potter."

"Night Tony." Rose said as the elevator doors closed. She laughed a second later at the facial expression Tony gave her.

The doors opened. "Please proceed straight down the hall, and the first door on the right will be your room. Mr. Stark's room is across the hall from you. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." Jarvis replied.

"Thanks Jarvis. Good night then."

"Good night Ms. Potter. I'll wake you up for breakfast tomorrow morning then." With that, Jarvis went silent to Rose.

* * *

Rose went inside and glanced around the spacious room that is now called hers for the time being. "Amazing." She thought. She shakes her head and goes to sit on the bed.

"Time to contact Hermione." Rose thought. The communications mirror glowed blue when she called out Hermione's name. A few seconds later, her friend's face appeared.

"Rose! Oh it's so good to hear from you. How have you been? Did you settle in nicely? I was worried when I haven't heard from you lately." Rose puts her hands up to claim innocence. "Woah there Hermione, one at a time please."

Hermione looked sheepishly. "Sorry. So how long have you been over there?"

"About two days. What about your side? How much time has passed by?"

"We are actually not far off on the time spectrum. Two days on your side seems to be equivalent to about five days here."

"Woah. That seems like a lot to me."

"Well, yes, but not entirely. You won't be missing any major holidays so quickly; not if I have anything to say about it." Hermione and Rose chuckled. "Anyways, I have just finished the first batch of potions Tony will need for the next few days. After these, he should be as good as new. Could you please open up a portal for me to hand deliver them to you?"

"Sure thing 'Mione." Rose waves her hand and a small portal opens up, which could be seen on both sides of the mirror. Hermione summons the bag full of potions, and sticks her hand inside. Rose takes it from the hand that popped out of her side of the portal. "Thanks 'Mione!"

"No problem. Did you need any other potions at the moment? I know I gave you a huge stock already, but you never can be too careful. Especially since it's you we are talking about." Hermione gives Rose a look.

"I don't know what you mean." Rose protested.

"Oh sure Ms. Trouble finds me first." Hermione laughed while Rose pouted. "Either way, I'm glad to see you are adjusting just fine. Please do contact me once your week is up. I'll like a status update of Mr. Stark as well."

"Yes Healer Granger." Rose teased. Hermione flicked her hair haughtily before they both burst into giggles. "Alright Rose, I'll talk to you later then."

Rose nodded. "Talk to you later Hermione. Tell everyone I said hi, and I'm doing fine. I'll see them during Christmas then."

"That's a little far too off for Mrs. Weasley, but I'll see what I can do." Hermione said. "Until then, good night Rose."

"Good night Hermione." And with that, the connection between the mirrors ended. Rose set the next batch of potions on her desk, and placed her bag there as well. "Well, I think it's time for some well-earned rest." Rose world turned dark as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Short Interlude:**

Tony stares at the ceiling from his view on the couch. "Is something the matter sir?" Jarvis voiced concern.

Tony sighs. "I cannot believe I'm really back." He then puts a hand to his face and drags it down. "And I can't get a sip of sweet alcohol to welcome me home."

"Sir, it is important to your health that you do not intake any alcoholic substance while you are in the state of healing."

"Yeah yeah." Tony said. "How is Rose adjusting to this?"

"Ms. Potter seems to have enjoyed the room's design. She made a call to her friend, a Ms. Hermione. According to the conversation, she has obtained a new set of medicine for you to take tomorrow, and the difference in days are by five. Whatever that means sir. However, I did obtain a scan of unknown energy particles forming in Ms. Potter's room when she obtained said medicine."

"Put all readings of the scan deep in the database Jarvis. Don't want anyone snooping to catch a whiff of this."

"Understood sir." Jarvis answered.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir?"

"While you're at it, look up the name Ho Yinsen. Grab any information on him, his research, and his family."

"Certainly sir. Is there a reason for this?"

"None that needs to be of your concern at the moment." Tony responded back. "Sigh. I think I'll head to bed now. It's been a long day."

"Please take your medicine before you head to bed." Jarvis said.

Tony looks reluctantly at the potion vial. "Can I drown it down with scotch or a shot of tequila afterwards?"

"You may have a glass of water." Tony sighs in defeat and drowns his medicine down. "Bleh. Still tastes bad." He drowns a glass of water to see if it would get rid of the aftertaste. "Nope, still taste it."

Tony slowly walks towards the elevator and heads up to his room.

"Good night sir." Jarvis said as he powers down all the lights in the building.

"Good night." Tony responds. As he lies in bed, he reminisces on all that has happened so far. He twists and turns a bit, trying to get comfortable on a bed he has not slept on in months. He sat up and frowned. He thought that once he felt his bed, all would be well, but it's not. He's not the same man he was before he was captured and had to fend for his life. This bed did not bring comfort, it brought awkwardness. It did not remind him of home. It reminded him as if he was a guest in an esteem stranger's house, and he did not like the feeling.

"Jarvis, lights." The lights turned back on.

"Is something the matter sir?"

"Yes. Could you please direct me to the closest bed or couch that is a bit smaller?"

"Of course sir. Two doors down on your left side, there is a guest room with a twin size bed. Or two doors down on your right side, there is an office space with a couch."

"I'll take the twin size." Tony replies as he walks towards his destination. Once he lies down in it, he sighs.

"Is everything alright sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Peachy." Tony said. "This is what I needed." And with that Tony closed his eyes and entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Um...hello. Hey, so sorry for the delay and all that waiting time. I didn't mean to leave you hanging there. Anyways, thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed the story. I am already working on completing The Next Adventure Forward's chapter, and getting the next chapter of this story up soon. Also, I have added a poll for this story on my profile. If you would please check it out and give me your input, then that would be helpful. The poll will be open until we near the end of Iron Man's first movie timeline. Thanks. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Let's Talk

**Summary: What if Tony escaped the cave a few days faster than the original timeline? Therefore, when he treads through the desert, Rhodey didn't find him first, Rose Potter did. Rose, who was taking a vacation from her dimension, stumbles upon a dying man. So what does she do? Save him. Curse her saving people motto. FEM Harry! (MOD)**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way. Jim Crammer also makes a special appearance, and I don't own his show or talent (just in case this needed a disclaimer).**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! So lucky you guys, this is a pretty long chapter, as I'm trying to follow the story line conversation. Thank you so much for the reviews. It brings a huge smile to my face. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Also, after this many chapters, I probably am in need of a beta who doesn't mind long waits for a chapter to appear in front of them, but is still dedicated. They can choose to do one or multiple chapters of my stories. I'm still new to this, so I'm not entirely sure how to find one that would be the best fit. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to hearing them. Otherwise, thank you for your reviews from the previous chapters. It made me start this chapter quickly with gusto. So, without further ado, on with the chapter! :)**

 _ **WordSmyth- Meh, I just wanted to have a laugh or two. Nothing serious. For all we know, Rose or Hermione could have used magic to make the liquid go down Tony's throat. I just want to believe Hermione has an evil mind at times. Hehe.**_

 _ **Azaira- I'm going to assume that magic has a different frequency than the all powerful infinity stone. Plus, she's originally from Earth, so maybe they can pick up those signals.**_

 _ **Schattenlos- Well, she knows someone from the government is snooping around, just not on her yet. She'll try to stay off their radar for as long as she can.**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Let's Talk

The next day couldn't come soon enough for Obadiah. He drove up to headquarters on a Segway, smoking a cigar to calm down his nerves. "Keep your temper in check Obadiah. You need to be calm when talking to Tony." Obadiah thought.

He quickly jumped off his Segway when he came in front of Happy. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"He's inside." Happy said.

"He better have a good reason for all this." Obadiah exclaimed as he walked in.

He spotted Tony right away. He takes a quick huff of his cigar and puts his hands on his hips as if about to scold a child. "Well that…that went well." He says sarcastically.

Tony looks at him. "Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?"

"Your head? What about my head?" Obadiah said. "What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

"Optimistically, 40 points." Tony said with sass.

"At minimum." Obadiah quickly responds back.

"Yep." Obadiah had to hold his more chaotic thoughts in. Tony still didn't seem to realize what was happening. Maybe when he was kidnapped and tortured, he lost some parts of his brain functions, because it's not doing him any favors now. "Tony, we're a weapons manufacturer." He said slowly to make sure Tony got the message.

"Obie, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy." Tony responded in plea.

"That's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons."

"It's my name on the side of the building." Tony argueed back.

"But it's not really your legacy." Obadiah thought before he said calmly, "And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos."

"Not based on what I saw." Tony looked straight into Obadiah's eyes. Hoped to see if Obie understood what he was trying to get across. "We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else."

"Anything else." Tony thought.

"Like what?" Obadiah exclaimed. "You want us to make baby bottles?"

"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology." Tony said. His eyes moved towards the one they were standing beside.

Obadiah lets out a quick huff laugh. "Come on. The arc reactor that's a publicity stunt. Tony, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

"It works!" Tony stated.

"Yeah, as a science project." Obadiah walked around Tony and ended up behind him. "The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it." He grips the railing and stares at the huge reactor. "Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?" He asked.

"Maybe." Tony responded.

Obadiah sighed and decided to throw another baited hook. "Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years."

"That's what they say." Tony looked back at Obadiah and noticed that he was trying to keep a straight face, but his mouth kept curving up. "Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you?"

"Never mind who told me. Show me." Obadiah responded with glee. Hook, line, and sinker.

"It's Rhodey or Pepper."

"I want to see it."

"Okay, Rhodey." Tony realized. Tony's eyes glanced around the room as if scoping the area, yet also as if thinking if he should reveal it. He then started to pop open the first few buttons of his shirt to show Obadiah the arc reactor.

Obadiah took a good long look at it, before moving to hide the reactor away. "Okay." He gave a laugh.

"Okay?" Tony asked. "It works."

Obadiah was getting more excited by the second. He puts a hand around Tony's shoulder. "Listen to me Tony, we're a team. Do you understand?" There was no way he wasn't going to get on this world breaking action. This could change the world as they know in technology, and he was going to be on top of the world with this. "There's nothing we can't do if we stick together, like your father and I."

Tony quickly put up a defensive front when Obadiah mentioned his father. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, okay?"

"But if I had…"

"Tony." Obadiah interrupted. He needed to get Tony back on topic. "Tony, no more of this 'ready, fire, aim' business. You understand me?"

"That was Dad's line."

"You gotta let me handle this." Obadiah pleaded. Let me save the industry from the mess you created yesterday. He thought.

"We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low." Tony grabed his jacket, and both of them start to walk away from the building holding a large arc reactor.

* * *

Rose was sitting on the couch watching the news with Pepper next to her. Since she's new to this world, better learn what's going on in this one. The news channel switched over to a man named Jim Cramer. He pointed to the audience. "Stark Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready?" He pushed a button that said, 'Sell, sell, sell.' really fast. "Abandon ship!" He pushed another button, and a golden bear appeared and roared across the screen. "Does the Hindenburg ring any bells?" Pepper sighed.

Jim Cramer continued on. "Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan!" He grabbed a yellow bat and got ready to bat a mug that's on the table." He smashed the cup, and the pieces went flying. The sound of glass breaking made Pepper and Rose wince.

"Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"

"Pepper." Pepper and Rose jolted in surprise of hearing Tony's voice. Pepper looked down at her touchpad. "How big are yours or Rose's hands?"

"What?" Rose and Pepper replied.

"Oh good, you're both there. Like I said, how big are your hands?"

"I don't understand why…" Pepper said and trailed off.

"Get down here. I need you both." Then he shut off communications with them. Pepper and Rose looked at each other in confusion. "What do you think he wants?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but it must be serious. Come on, let's head downstairs and see what he needs." Pepper stated. They both quickly walked towards the elevator.

Pepper typed something in the keypad to enter Tony's workshop, and the two ladies walked in to see Tony sitting in a chair without his shirt on, holding what looks to be another active arc reactor.

"Hey." Tony tried to say cheerfully, but it ended up sounding pathetic.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on Tony?" Rose exclaimed. He ignores her question.

"Let's see them. Show me your hands, the both of you. Let me see them." The two ladies shared a look, and then presented their hands up to Tony.

"Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed. Just what I'm looking for actually. I just need your help for a second."

"Oh my God." Pepper stated. "Is that the thing that's keeping you alive?"

"It was. It is now an antique." Tony responded. He holds up the new reactor. "This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump."

"Speed bump? What does that mean?" Rose questioned.

Tony waved his hand. "It's nothing. It's just a little snag." He slowly lifted his old reactor up from his chest to show them something. "There's an exposed wire under this device, and it's contracting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short." He then yanked it out. "Whoops, it's fine." He said this calmly as if talking about the weather. He then handed it to Pepper.

"What do you want me to do?" She said.

"Put that on the table over there. That is irrelevant." He motioned it with his hands.

"Oh my God." Pepper said, while making the noises of disgust and confusion as she goes to put the old reactor on the table behind her.

Tony then looked towards Rose. "Now, I want you angel, to reach in and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out."

Rose looked at him with concern. "Is it safe? Are you sure I should be doing this?"

"Yeah it should be fine." Tony said. "You saved my life once, what's one more to add to the bill? It's like the game Operation. You played that before right?"

Rose shook her head side to side. "Peachy." Tony replied. "Well, the goal of the game is to pull something out as quickly and carefully as you can without letting it touch the walls or it'll go 'beep'. It'll be a real loud one to."

"Again Tony, are you sure about this? Why not let Pepper do it?"

They both look at Pepper as she came back to them from the table. "Let Pepper do what?"

"Play Operation."

"What do you mean, 'Operation'?" Pepper asked. Tony sighed.

"It's a game, you know what, never mind you two. Just one of you please gently life the wire, okay? Great."

Rose gently started to put her hand into the socket hole, but then retracts her hand quickly. "You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this."

"No, you're fine. You and Pepper are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy people I've ever met. You're just a little higher because you're my nurse. You're gonna do great." Tony says. His voice sounds panicky, but he's trying hard to control it and be calm. "Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm…" He trails off as Rose interrupts with her mind made up.

"Okay. Okay." She reached in slowly once again. "Oh there's pus!" She exclaimed. Her nose scrunches up in disgust, and Pepper's face isn't too far off from her expression as well.

"It's not pus." Tony stated. "It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body."

"I have absolutely no idea what the bloody hell you just said, but it smells!"

Tony looked at her then at his chest. "Yeah, it does."

"The cooper wire you said." Rose puts her other hand to her nose, while she peered down the socket hole that has her other hand inside.

Tony nodded. "The copper wire. You got it?"

"Okay, I got it! I got it!" Rose was ready for this to be over. She was going to wash her hands so many times after this.

"Okay, you got it? Now, don't let it touch the sides when you're coming out!" Rose slowly lifted up the wire, but suddenly there was a loud buzz that scared Pepper and Rose. Tony screamed a bit in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rose said.

"So, now you know what not to do when playing Operation." Tony said. "Okay, re-grip the wire, and now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't…" Rose pulls out the wire, where a circular copper washer or magnet was at the end.

"There's a magnet at the end of it!" Pepper exclaims.

"That was it." Tony said. "You just pulled it out."

"Oh Merlin!" Rose screamed in panic.

Tony stares at it. "Okay, I was not expecting…" He puts his hands up. "Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!" He exclaims as Rose was about to put it back.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asks nervously.

"Nothing." Tony says. "I'm just going into cardiac arrest 'casue you yanked it out like a trout…"

"I thought you said this was safe!" Rose and Pepper said. Tony hands, practically shoves, Rose the new arc reactor. "Well, no time like the present. We gotta hurry. Take this, take this. Okay, you gotta switch it out really quick."

"Okay, okay." Rose said in a panic.

Pepper appeared right beside Rose telling Tony it was going to be okay.

"Is it?" Tony asked, almost desperately.

"It's gonna be okay." Pepper nodded.

"I'm gonna make this okay." Rose said with confidence, and slowly started to lower the arc reactor into Tony's chest.

Tony sighed. "Let's hope so." He took another deep breath, "Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you…" He lets out a yelp of pain as the reactor connected to the magnet inside.

"Whew. Now was that so hard?" Rose said, trying to put up a brave front. "That was fun right? Haha…let's not do that again. Never ever, ever, you hear me." Rose began to shake off all the gunk off her, while subtly using nonverbal magic to clean off her hands. "Scourgify" She thought. She felt her hands go clean, but she was still washing them ten times.

"If I do, then we'll have Pepper here to do it." Tony pulled off the other wires taped onto his chest and jumped off the chair.

"I don't want to do it either!" Pepper exclaimed. "Anyways, what do you want me to do with this?" She holds up Tony's old reactor.

"That?" Tony asked. "Destroy it. Incinerate it." He didn't even want to look at it if he didn't have to.

"You don't want to keep it?" Pepper asked in shock.

"Pepper, I've been called many things, and 'Nostalgic' is not one of them."

Pepper sighs. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

Tony gives her a small grin. "That will be all Miss Potts."

Rose raised her hands, "Um, yeah. Hey Tony, where is the sink in your workstation?" Tony points behind him, and Rose almost ran to it.

Tony watches her with go with a chuckle, before he looks towards one of his robots. "Hey Butterfingers, come here." The robot he pointed to made some wheet whoot sounds. "What's all this stuff doing on top of my desk? That's my phone, that's a picture of me and my dad."

Pepper decided it was time to leave, and took the arc reactor with her. She smiled at it when she came up with an idea, and went straight away to do so before other errands start to pile up.

"Right there, in the garbage. All that stuff." Tony pointed to almost everything on the desk.

"What's in the garbage?" Rose asked. She finally felt her hands went through proper sanitation.

"All this junk on my desk. No need to worry. As long as Butterfinger's doesn't throw away my phone, it doesn't matter."

"Butterfinger?" Rose tilted her head in confusion.

"Ah, right. You're new to my workspace. Well then, introductions are needed then. Rose, meet Butterfinger. Butterfinger meet Rose." Butterfinger gave a sound effect and a move of its arm, which Rose believes meant it was waving hello at her. So she responded in kind. "Hello."

"Then over in that corner, we have Dum-E and U. Dum-E sometimes helps with my creations, while U over there records every perfect angle of my face, body, and technology creation." They too gave a chirp hello.

Rose giggled. "So why are you throwing away the items on your desk?"

"They're not needed." Rose raised an eyebrow as she watched Butterfinger lift up a photo framed of a young boy and his father. "Are you sure you want him to throw that away?"

Tony looks at Butterfinger and shrugs his shoulders. "It's just junk. Nothing of importance." Rose gasped at him in shock before reaching over and grabbing the frame out of Butterfinger's grip. She stares at it. A young boy was smiling at the camera, and holding up a small robot in his hands, while his father was looking at the boy and smiling fondly.

She looked back up at Tony. "You want to throw this away? A photo of your father?"

Tony snorted. "Not really someone I would call a father."

"Liar." Rose said it so harshly, Tony was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Tony said.

"You're a bloody liar Tony Stark!" Her voice started to rise. "Just looking at this picture tells me everything."

"That means nothing. You didn't grow up with him."

"Then what am I seeing?" Rose asked.

"The last day I saw the man I considered a father." Tony whispered.

Rose's head jerked back to the photo and then to Tony's face. Tony sighed. This wasn't something he wanted to go in a deep discussion about, but something about his angel made him want to plea his whole life story as if it would wash away all his sins or something. He trusted her, maybe more than Pepper and Rhodey, and it surprised him more than anyone knew. A woman he met just about a week ago had more influence over him that his two best friends combined, and that sort of scared him yet made him feel like everything in the world was right. So with one last look at the photo, Tony looked at Rose dead straight in the eye and explained.

"When I was younger, he really did treat me as his own flesh and blood of a son. Those were the best of times. Any family memory you could think of, we did. Picnics, parties, vacations, family bonding, etc. You name it. I was the poster child for everyone to gawk at; the perfect child who had it all." His voice getting softer as if reminiscing on the past; however, his face then turned into a scowl. "Then that one day, he got a call from an old friend of his. No clue who it was, but both my mom and dad knew her. I overheard them when I went to ask dad if it was okay to tinker in the lab some more while he was on the phone. I heard the lady say there was a chance that he was still alive."

"Who was alive?" Rose whispered.

"The star spangled bastard known as Captain America." Tony spat. "Or his real identity, Steve Rogers. America's First Hope. The day dad found out there was a chance his precious science experiment was alive, he dropped practically everything he built in his life and went chasing a ghost. He died chasing a ghost instead of staying in the present, and he brought mother along with him."

"Tony…" Rose tries to speak, but he wasn't done.

"That fond gaze of his turned harsh and cold. Anything I made from then on, he would give me a look as if that was all my mind could come up with. That the inventions I made was the limit of my potential. He didn't care what I made, no matter how much the world told him otherwise."

"Was he not happy with his life anymore? Was the past better than his future? Was having his best friend better than having a son?" Tony choked out. "Was I not a good, perfect son to him?" His legs lost their balance, and his weight pulled him down. Rose rushed to him, and held him close. Tony started to sob uncontrollably, and all Rose could do was rub his back and whisper everything was fine in his ear. However, they fell deaf to his ears as he kept crying harder and louder.

Rose didn't know how long they stayed like this, but the next thing she noticed was that Tony's three robots each held an item in front of her. Butterfinger held a box of tissues, Dum-E held a carton of motor oil, and U held up a video camera.

Rose let out a huff of laughter. Tony, who had subsided in his tears, raised his head to see why Rose was laughing. She points behind him, and he turns his body to see. She watched as his body shook after ten seconds. Thinking he was about to cry again, she reached out to hold him. However, she paused when Tony burst out laughing, holding his hands across his stomach. "Hahaha! Oh my God! These robots know exactly what I needed! Hahaha!"

Rose smiled, knowing everything was slowly getting better.

Tony wipes away the remaining tears, and stares at Rose with a smile. "Not a word of this to anyone." He teases.

"Only if you unintentionally get me totally wasted, I won't." Rose teased back. Tony perked up. "What's the limit?"

"You don't want to know." Tony pouts, but then laughs it off. "Hey, let's go get that some food. I am in serious need of something greasy or fatty since I cannot indulge myself in alcohol. What do you want Rose?"

"Whatever you want Tony. I have no preferences." Rose gave him a shrug. "Plus, I don't know any restaurants around here."

"True. Alright then, let's go for some fast food!" Tony cried out in delight and rushed as fast as he could through the door.

Rose smiled gently at Tony's resilience, before her smile turns into a frown. She puts her hand on a familiar ring that held a certain stone on her other hand, and rubed it gently. "Not a good time." She whispered, and with that, Rose walked out and followed Tony.

* * *

Pepper was typing on her laptop, Tony's schedule, business meetings, and dinner parties/functions that were coming up within the week. She was so engrossed that the sound of her office phone going off made her jump.

She composed herself quickly before answering. "This is Pepper Potts, secretary to Tony Stark, how may I help you today?"

"Hello Ms. Potts. This is Phil Coulson from yesterday's press conference."

"Oh yes, Mr. Coulson. Hello. How are you?" Pepper answered with her business professional tone. She actually wasn't expecting him to call, since it was past daily working hours.

"I'm doing well so far. Would you mind allowing me access to come speak with you?"

"What's wrong with this conversation happening now?" Pepper asked.

She heard him chuckle lightly. "As much as this is a convenience to you, I would much prefer we speak face to face. There are important details I would like to discuss that can only be disclosed within close range. Too many variables when we are a signal away by satellite."

Pepper thought about where this conversation could lead. Too important to not say over the phone? Was he trustworthy enough? She glanced at his business card on the right side of her desk; the 'I'll get back to you later' area. She gave a sigh in confirmation to her choice.

"I believe you. Please enter through the elevators on your right and I'll pull you up."

"Thank you Ms. Potts." With that, he hung up the phone and went straight to the elevators. Everything was going to plan so far.

Pepper puts the phone down and sighed. She watched as Mr. Coulson entered the elevator, and she pushed the button for her floor. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Ms. Potts?" Jarvis voice echoed through her office.

"Please record the conversation about to take place, and if he shows any documents, scan them into the system. Who knows what information he and his government organization may have on Tony or the company?"

"Certainly Ms. Potts." Jarvis replied. She could hear short clicks around her room, telling her Jarvis was setting up. "Oh and Jarvis, please conduct research on the man Phil Coulson and this Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." She said while holding up Mr. Coulson's business card.

"Understood. I will get right onto that. Do you need anything else?"

"No that will be all." Right when she completed her sentence, she heard a knock on her door. She looked towards it, and could see Mr. Coulson outside waving like he saw her across the streets and they were good friends.

"Well, here goes nothing." Pepper thought as she let him inside. "Hello again Mr. Coulson."

"Good afternoon Ms. Potts." He nods to her in greeting.

Pepper gives him her business smile. "Please come sit down, and then we can get started." Once they sat in their chairs, she began. "So, what was so important that you needed to talk face to face with me?"

Phil put his briefcase on her desk, and pulled out some documents. "A couple days ago, something popped up on our radars. The signal didn't last very long, but when we got a closer location for it, it disappears off the grid."

"What does this have to do with Tony or the company?"

"The signal we caught was found in the desert where Tony was rescued from. It was because of this signal, we were able to notify the United States Department of Defense to check it out." Pepper puts a hand to her now open mouth as she gasped in recognition.

"A day later, we caught the same signal again, but it quickly disappeared as well."

After Pepper regained her thoughts from this shocking revelation, she asked. "Ehem. Like I asked before though, what does this have to do with Tony or the company?"

"Our division is quite curious on how Mr. Stark escaped his confinement. We would hope that you, not only his personal secretary, but one of his most loyal friends, would shed some light on this situation."

Pepper shook her head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Coulson, but I too am lost on what had happen. All I know is that our friend Rhodey was the one to spot and save him." She didn't mention a word of Rose. If Mr. Coulson didn't say anything about her, then there was no point in giving him extra ammo to shoot out.

"I see. Is there a possibility I may speak to Mr. Stark about this?"

"I'm afraid Tony is still in recovery, and will not be holding any conferences, speeches, interviews, or one on one conversation, even if they are high up in the government."

"I see. Well then, I thank you for your time and answers." Mr. Coulson bowed his head in thanks and collected all his papers. "I'll see myself out then."

"Have a good day." Pepper watched his leave. She didn't stop until she saw him get into his car and drove off towards the freeway. She let out a huge breath of relief and collapsed un-lady like in her chair. "That was exhausting!"

"I have procured the set of information Mr. Coulson has said and shown. The background check on Mr. Phil Coulson and Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate are still underway."

"Thank you Jarvis." Pepper twisted left and right to release the tension in her back, and sighed in relief. It really has been a stressful day. "Jarvis, can you do one more thing before you end the day?"

"Certainly Ms. Potts."

"I have a feeling Rose isn't all who she seems to be. A woman who pops out of nowhere, yet no one questions it. However, Tony trusts her immensely from what I observed today. If she has anything on her file that could ruin the reputation of Tony or the company delete it. If she doesn't have a file, create one for her. Go as deep and as through as possible; don't leave any loose ends. If Mr. Coulson really was telling the truth of him being a part of the government, then we need to protect those we love at all cost."

"Well said Ms. Potts. I will get on that immediately."

"Thank you. Give Tony and Rhodey a heads up on this please." Pepper said, and with that, she exited her office ready to go home and collapse on her bed.

* * *

 **Short Interlude:**

Phil returned to base and headed straight for Director Fury's office. He knocked three times in different areas of the door to let Fury know it was him.

"Get in here Coulson." With that said Phil opened the door and immediately sat down. Fury was by his window, looking out and watching the pedestrians. "What have you got for me Coulson? No new flirting material I hope."

Phil chuckled. "No sir. It would seem my advances were a little too strong on her from the beginning. However, the information I gathered today may still not be to your liking."

"Pray tell what is it that I'm not going to like." He glares at Phil through his one eye. Phil could see a vein close to it bulge a bit. He sighed. "It would seem Ms. Potts is also in the same predicament as we are. She doesn't know how he escaped, and it would seem after today's conversation, I do not have a second interview to come back to with neither Ms. Potts nor Mr. Stark."

Phil didn't even jump when Fury banged the wall. He was too used to his behavior. "I don't like this news Coulson. Tell me something that'll not make me want to tell you to sleep with one eye open."

"Ms. Potts gave me some intel that Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes may have the answer, as he was the one who rescued him."

"Excellent. Set up a meeting with him tomorrow, and get me those answers. I needed them yesterday!"

"Yes sir." Phil said, and quickly exited. He was walking down the hall towards his office to go make the call, but a voice drew him to slow down.

"Someone made the boss mad." A low tone voice sounded from higher grounds.

"Sneaking around through the vents again?" Phil asked.

"What better way to travel through a secret government facility?" The voice responded before jumping down to be at eye level with Phil.

"Agent Barton, I didn't know your mission was completed already. I was expecting you to finish it in two more days."

Agent Barton shrugged his shoulders. "It was easier than expected. No challenge at all." He pouted. "So what did you do to make the boss angrier than usual?"

"That's classified." Phil responded.

"Woah! It's higher than me?"

"Most things are." A silky voice from a woman called out. They both turned to see a woman with vibrant, medium length of red hair in the organization's black bodysuit coming closer to them.

"Agent Romanoff." Phil said, bowing his head in greetings.

"Natasha! You're back too!"

"It was an easy mission Clint. I'm curious too Phil, what got Fury in this mood?"

"Wait a second, how long were you here? Or how did you hear from that far of a distance? Spidey senses tingling?" Clint raised his eyebrows up and down comically.

Natasha lightly punched his arm. "You guys are louder than you think in a secluded hallway. It was easy to hear you from around the corner. So Phil, what's up with Fury?"

"Nothing that concerns you both at the moment. When we have a better scope of what is going on, we'll inform you. For now, enjoy your time off before you are assigned your next mission. Does Fury know you're back yet?"

They both shook their heads at him. "Well, go put him back in a better mood. I need to go make a phone call." And with that, the three of them ceased conversation and split off.

However, as Phil was turning the corner, he could hear Clint asking Natasha, "So, who did you intimidate this time?" Phil and Natasha's chuckle coincided.

 **Short Interlude 2:**

"Jarvis." Tony said once he was alone in his room once more.

"Yes sir." Jarvis responded.

"I need a favor."

"And what would you require sir?"

"I need you to gather any photos you have of my father and bury it deep within the system. Somewhere I can access sometime in the future when I feel the need to get smashed out drunk. Oh, and add some type of sappy music as well." Tony took a gulp of water after drowning down another vial of his medicine.

"Understood sir. May I ask why the sudden change of heart?"

Tony reclined on his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He paused for a moment before answering, "Maybe I'm feeling a bit nostalgic." He answered with a small smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'll admit I teared up when writing Tony's explanation to Rose. I'm not ashamed. I hope you enjoyed this longer than normal chapter, but we need to get the ball rolling! You guys want action and adventure and all that stuff in between, and I have to deliver. So buckle up guys, and get ready because I am so pumped.**

 **Let me explain how pumped I am. I had too much free time on my hands and once I sat down and started typing, I didn't stop until much later. So the next few chapters may already be complete, and just need a quick edit or two. If all goes well, this story will be getting an update every two or so weeks until we hit the end of the first movie. We'll see how far I go then.**

 **Anyways, if you guys have any comments, questions, suggestions, or theories, I would love to hear them. And remember, I have a poll on profile that pertains to this story, so please check it out and vote your choice. Thanks again, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Needed Information

**Summary: What if Tony escaped the cave a few days faster than the original timeline? Therefore, when he treads through the desert, Rhodey didn't find him first, Rose Potter did. Rose, who was taking a vacation from her dimension, stumbles upon a dying man. So what does she do? Save him. Curse her saving people motto. FEM Harry! (MOD)**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! So, I have no words really to say about my lateness, and I'm sure you're not interested in reading this note. So without further ado, on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8- Needed Information

"The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned?" Rhodey asks a group of military pilots following his lead. "I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgement." He said with passion.

"Colonel?" His attention turned to right and saw his best friend, Tony, walking up to him. "Why not a pilot without the plane?" Tony joked.

"Look who fell out of the sky." Rhodey teased as he presented his friend to his group. "Mr. Tony Stark." They all went to try and shake hands with Tony, and he obliged them.

"Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break." Tony told the pilots as if giving them useful advice. "Just remember that, spring break, 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with." He turned his head to Rhodey with a smirk.

"Don't do that!" Rhodey exclaimed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"What was his name?" Tony continued on. The pilots chuckled.

"Don't do that."

"Was it Ivan?"

"Don't do that. They'll believe it. Don't do that." Rhodey pleaded but laughed anyways.

"Okay." Tony stated with a nod.

"Give us a couple minutes, you guys." Rhodey told his group, and they dispersed elsewhere. "I'm surprised." He said, as he turned his head to Tony.

"Why?" Tony asked in confusion.

"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon."

"I'm doing a little better than walking."

"Really?" Rhodey said teasingly.

"Yeah." Tony said a bit more seriously. "Rhodey, I'm working on something big. I came to talk to you because I want you to be a part of it."

Rhodey gives off a chuckle not fully comprehending Tony's seriousness. "You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, 'cause that little stunt at the press conference was a doozy."

"This is not for the military. I'm not…" Rhodey made a face of confusion. "It's different."

"What? You're a humanitarian now or something?"

"I need you to listen to me."

"No." Rhodey flat out dismissed Tony's words. "What you need is time to get your mind right. I'm serious."

Tony just gives him a fake smile. "Okay," He said, but really, he was hoping his best friend would understand. How could he not when they both have seen a small part of battle. Didn't he understand?

"It's nice seeing you Tony." Rhodey starts to back away, clearly stating this was the end of their conversation.

"Thanks." Tony whispers before he leaves.

Rhodey was heading back towards his group when he heard his name being called. "Lieutenant Colonel." A man in a black and white suit and a man in military uniform came up to him.

Rhodey salutes to the man in uniform "General. What can I do for you today sir?"

"At ease." The general said. "I would like you to meet Mr. Phil Coulson. He's a part of the government division that's a little bit higher than you need to know."

"Sir?" Rhodey said, not really following.

"He has come to ask a few questions, and seems to believe you are the perfect candidate for it. You can use my office space if needed. Until then, I wish you both a good day." The general starts to leave before turning back to them. "I'll take care of your group Lieutenant Colonel."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Rhodey responded. He turns to Coulson. "Would you like to head to the general's office?"

Phil shakes his head. "No need. There are just a few questions we wish you to shed some light upon."

"We?"

"Our department."

"Which would be?"

"Classified." Phil stated. "Now then, could you shed some light on your friend Mr. Stark's escape?"

"Would you clarify?"

"The reason your friend was able to be found was a strange signal appearing on our radars in the desert. Once we had a closer pinpointed location, we informed the department of defense to send someone over and check it out."

Rhodey looked flabbergasted. "That was you sir?"

"Indeed." Phil nodded. "Now, the circumstances of Mr. Stark's escape. How did you find Mr. Stark?"

Rhodey thought back at how he found Tony and who was with him. The strange girl that popped up out of nowhere, and Tony gave no hints on who she maybe. Just a girl who was now staying at Tony's place for who knows how long. "If asked, please do not shed light on Ms. Potter's arrival Mr. Rhodes." Jarvis's voice said as he remembered the phone call last night. "Not all is what it seems."

Could he trust Tony when he's not in his right mind at the moment?

He looked back at Coulson. "I found Tony wandering in the desert, slightly still injured. Someone must have patched him up real well while in captivity, because his injuries didn't seem as severe as they should have been. There was nothing that I would consider out of the ordinary except his cleaned up wounds."

"I see." Phil said.

"If that is all, sir, I believe I am needed elsewhere." Rhodey saluted and walked away, leaving Phil behind. "I hope you know what you're doing Tony." Rhodey thought. "Because I think we're about to be diving into a whole lot of trouble from here on out now."

Phil sighed. "Fury's not going to be happy with this." He pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hello. I would love to stay and chat, but I need some information at the moment." He pauses to hear the person on the other side's response. "I need you to give me the information of the body identification and the autopsies from the people you found at Mr. Stark's kidnapped location. Yes, the cave. Please send them promptly." Without saying goodbye, Phil shuts his phone close and walks promptly back to his division.

* * *

"Oh hello Tony." Rose greeted when she saw Tony enter his home. "How was your visit with Rhodey?"

"Not as well as I expected angel." Tony said with disappointment. "Oh well, his lost."

Rose slightly frowns at his dismissal. "Anyways, follow me to the lab. I got an idea that needs to be put in motion, and I need my lovely nurse to gawk at my brilliance." Rose shakes her head and gives off a giggle before following him to his workshop.

"Jarvis, you up?"

"For you sir, always." Jarvis voiced. Rose went to go sit down and get comfortable.

Tony sat down at his computer and started to type away. "I'd like to open a new project file index as Mark Two."

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?"

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now." Tony said with a hint of anger. He then turns to Rose. "Don't worry angel, you're not one of them." He smiles at her. She smiles back.

"Anyways, until further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?" He flicks an image on screen onto a 3D projection scale. Rose stares at it in amazement.

Tony grins at her face. "Remind me to help tutor you in some of this."

"Working on a secret project are we sir?" Jarvis asked.

Tony starts flicking parts he didn't like or need into a small projection trashcan. "I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands like another project of mine did. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good." He gives it a final flick, and the image spun around.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the desert of Kabul, Afghanistan**

Men dressed up to avoid the harsh sun and stormy winds, pulling pieces of metal from the ground. A pile of metal was starting to build up within each passing minute. No one stopped digging until they heard a man of theirs shouting.

"I found it! I found it!" He held up the face plate of an iron mask in the air. The sun's light beamed off of it.

"Bring it to me!" A man demanded. His face not entirely covered like the rest of his men. It may be because of the head wound that was still healing or he didn't need it. He didn't care at the moment. His man ran over to him, and gave him the mask.

He stares at it with thought and anger. "You will rue the day you messed with me Tony Stark."

* * *

 **Short Interlude**

"This is Agent Coulson, what do you have for me?" Phil said as he answered his phone on the first ring.

"Someone got there before us sir. The organization, The Ten Rings, seemed to have wiped it clean of any evidence."

"So what can you tell me?"

"We found some blood stains on the ground or behind some equipment, and have identified most of the members. None of them are Raza I'm afraid. However, the good news for you is that we found the remains of a body that may interest you, about two miles away from the cave. It would seem they were hoping the animals or Mother Nature would get to him first."

"And who would that be?"

"A scientist by the name Ho Yinsen."

Phil paused in thought. "Get me everything you have on him and send them to me ASAP. Thank you for the information. If you have anymore, please call me immediately."

"Will do sir." There was a click sound heard on Phil's side of the phone call. He shuts his phone.

 _"Someone must have patched him up real well while in captivity, because his injuries didn't seem as severe as they should have been. There was nothing that I would consider out of the ordinary except his cleaned up wounds."_ Phil remembered Mr. Rhodes words from yesterday.

"It would seem we have found our doctor. Now, how did he and Mr. Stark play a role in the Ten Rings's plans?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So Rhodey still believes in Tony. He's not going to waste away years of friendship because of the government is breathing down on both their necks. They stay together thick and thin! So guys, we are like halfway through with the first movie. I know, it doesn't really seem like it, but it's true. There is still a lot to cover, but it's getting easier to plan. Rose didn't really have a big part in this chapter, but let's be honest, she wasn't really needed with all this action was going on. The next chapter on the other hand should have her more. I'm trying to dissect and integrate Tony's personality into this story, and I hope that is showing in these chapters. Anyways, I'll have the next chapter posted up soon, so be on the lookout. Otherwise, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
